Trauma, Fear and Love Chapter 3
by Demonica28451
Summary: The conclusion of the first episode. My apologies if anyone was expecting the action right away. Patience. I will get there. I just wanted to introduce the story once again. But now, over the course of the episodes I will be speeding things up, and slowing them down at the right spots. :) Stay tuned.


"Give it to me!" The centepede demon was gaining on Kagome as she climb up a steep hill and continues running towards the forest of InuYasha.

"I told you, I don't have it!" Kagome keeps running as hard as she can. Then the centepede demon charges into the groud at her feet, sending her flying through the air. Kagome cries out as she hits the ground sliding towards the scared tree. She stops just at the base.

"Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?" In surprise Kagome looks up at the white haired man from earlier, whos eyes are now opened and glaring at her. "_Did he just talk?_"

Kagome stands up to get a better look at him. "So you're alive?"

Why is it taking you so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." InuYasha stops and stares at Kagome longer. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."

"That does it." Kagome stands up and gets in his face. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me cause my name is-." InuYasha cuts her off. "She's here."

The centepede demon jumps out of the top of the tree and straight for Kagome. She shrieks as she falls down just in time for Kaede's men to shoot the demon with arrows. They have arrived as well. "Now pull!" One of the men yells. They have ropes attached to the arrows.

"So I was saved." Kagome still on the ground when InuYasha speaks again. "You're pathetic Kikyo."

Kagome yells back at him. "I'm not Kikyo!" She stands again to yell at him. "Look I'm telling you, I'm not her! And whoever her is-" Kagome was getting closer to InuYasha as she said this and he cut her off again.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if your not there's no way you could smell so.." He cuts himself off to sniff at Kagome. They're still staring furiously at each other. "You're not her." InuYasha grunts and pulls back uncomfortable now.

"I know! My name is Kagome. Ka Go Me!" InuYasha looks off to the side. "You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter." Kagome looks up at him still furious. "_You._." She debates on hitting him in the face when the centepede demon grabs her by the shoulders and starts pulling her up. She immediately screams and grabs InuYasha by the hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome cries out. InuYasha was in pain. "OW OW OW! YOU LET GO!"

Kaede and some of the men from the horses sees this as they get closer. One of the men speaks. "InuYasha has revived!" Kaede looks on in disbelief.

"How can that be? The seal should've held on forever." She watches as the demon, Kagome and InuYasha struggle. Then InuYasha hears something the demon says. "_Sacred Jewel_?"

The demon grows out her fangs and goes to bite at Kagome. She yells at the demon. "STOP IT!" and as her hand is out reached at the demon's face once more, a bright light comes out of the palm of her hand pushing the demon away. Kagome falls to the ground, along with some of the demon's arms. She turns around to see the arms on the ground. "Hey. I did that before too. In the well." Says Kagome as she looks at her hand. All the village men and Kaede gasps. "But how did I do it though?" That's when suddenly a light from within Kagome's chest starts glowing. "What's happening now?"

The demon charges at Kagome once more actually grabbing her in her mouth, biting her in the spot of the glow and flinging her through the air. Tearing her open revealing a round pink jewel. "_It came from inside me_." Kagome sees it flying by with her. "_Is that the Scared Jewel_?" Kagome and the jewel both fall and hit the ground in front of InuYasha.

"Give me the jewel! Quick!" InuYasha is determined about the jewel. "What?" Kagome looks up at him. "Hurry!" As he says this, the centepede demon wraps it's spine around the tree, pulling them together crushing them both together. Kagome was crushed to InuYasha's chest. The demon's torso comes down to speak.

"I heard some half demon spawn was out chasing the jewel. It's you, isn't it?" Kagome is confused by her words. "Half demon? What is he?" She looks up at InuYasha.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaley butt, and anything more than that would be a watse of my time." Kagoem pulls away from him. "Listen, you talk big, but can you back it up?" InuYasha just blinks at her. "Can you or not?" InuYasha looks up angrily. The demon intrudes.

"What can he do? Pinned like that. Or you for that matter? You're powerless to stop me" The demon leans towards the jewel and laughs. "You're helpless. The both of you." She then used her long tongue to swallow the Sacred Jewel. "DON'T YOU DARE!" InuYasha protests. This put the villagers into a panic asking what they should do. The centepede demon's arms began glowing and not only reattached, but her body busted out in ugly, scaley skin. Kagome watches in horror.

"At last! My power is complete!" The demon begins constricting it's tail. Kagome is struggling in pain. "It's crushing me!" InuYasha looks serious. "Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?" Kagome looks up at the arrow. "InuYasha asks again. "Look can you pull out this arrow or not?" Kagome cringes, still in pain from being crushed. "I don't know." She reaches for the arrow.

Kaede jumps off her horse and looks on at this. "Nay child! Once the arrow is removed then InuYasha will be free to destroy us all." InuYasha gets angry.

"Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you've got a chance! Or else that thing's gonna eat you." The still transforming centepede demon on the ground growls and groans.

InuYasha looks down at Kagome. "And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" Kagome is still lost in thoughts. "_I.. Don't know what I should do but.._." She reaches for the arrow. "_Given the choice_.." She grabs it and pulls. "I chose to LIVE!" As she pulls it is glows and vanishes. Kaede watches this in horror. "It's gone! My sister's spell, vanished!"

InuYasha still on he tree is glowing in a bright pink light. And when it fades he begins pulsing with power. Kagome looks up at him. "Umm...Inu...Yasha?"

InuYasha begins laughing wildly. This scares the demon into rewrapping her tail around InuYasha and Kagome to crush them completely. But InuYasha bursts out with power, tossing Kagome to the ground and ripping the demon's tail to pieces. Kagome looks up to see InuYasha spinning through the air. He stops in front of the demon and tears her completely in half with the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. He uses his claws to do this. He stands there proud as the demon's body parts fall all around him. Kagome sees all of this. "So now I know. He is strong." She looks at some of the body parts and shrieks. "It's still moving!" Kaede comes up beside her. "Find the glowing piece. Quickly! That's where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once. As the flesh of mistress centepede revive." Kagome is disgusted. "Woah Woah! Tell me your joking!?" Kagome then scopes out the body parts and sees the glow of the jewel. She points it out to Kaede who then removes the jewel. All the body parts then turn to smoke and fades away, leaving only the bones. Kaede then gives Kagome the jewel. "Huh? But.." Kagome looks down at it in her hands.

"Only ye may posses the Sacred Jewel." "_Ye who only resembles the dead Kikyo_." Kagome is still staring at the jewel. "But how did it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?" She looks at Kaede as she says this.

InuYasha walks up and crushes bones under his foot. "Exactly! Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand the jewel over now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you. "_What? What_?" Kagome doesn't understand. "What?" "_He's not the hero_?"

And that is the re write of the first episode. Not anything different really. But over the course of the next few episodes, I will begin changing things slightly. Make the story go faster as you will. I just wanted a good check over of the first episode for anyone who missed anything. :) I hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward to the next one.


End file.
